We Don't have Much Time
by HippogriffRider77
Summary: Scorpius and Lily...Oneshot


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first oneshot, so fingers crossed that it's decent. **

Lily bit her lip and looked nervously around the train station; he should have been here minutes ago. She knew she had almost a half hour before she had to board the train, but he knew as well as she did that you had to board early to get a good compartment for you and your friends.

"Lils!" her oldest brother James called from across the station.

She turned and waved at her brother, still distracted by _his_absence.

"You alright there, Lil?" her other brother, Albus asked, walking up to her with James.

Lily nodded and looked around the station, trying to keep her brothers from asking questions.

"You know Mum and Dad aren't over here, right, Lils?" James asked, sounding amused as he watched his little sister looking around.

"Yes, I know that, James. They're talking to Luna and Neville," Lily snapped, barely glancing at her brother as she looked over his shoulder at the barrier.

"I talked to Scorp yesterday," Albus stated, making Lily's head shoot to the side to look at him, "He said he was coming to the station today. I thought it was curious; because I didn't know he had a reason to come back…do you know what it is?"

Lily rolled her eyes and kept looking around; she knew perfectly well was Al was doing.

"What're you looking around for, Lil?" James spoke up.

"Hugo." Lily immediately replied, using her usual lie.

James and Albus shared a look over Lily's head, and then James nodded towards the barrier.

Lily noticed her brother's gesture, and she looked towards the divider to the Muggle train station and the Hogwarts station.

"I'll be right back." Lily said, turning to face her brothers, "Go find Mum and Dad? I need to tell them goodbye."

She faked a pleading smile, and as soon as her brothers turned the opposite direction, she ran towards the blonde haired boy who just entered the station, and flung her arms around him.

Scorpius laughed and kissed Lily's hair, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"I'm just glad you're here."

James watched his sister with Scorpius Malfoy, and elbowed Albus in side.

"Ow! What the blood hell was that for?" Albus exclaimed, rubbing the spot his brother had hit.

"Stop being a crybaby, Al. Look." James nodded his head towards Lily and Malfoy.

"If she wants us _not_to know about them, you'd think she'd hide it a little better in public."

"Five Galleons that he does it here," James bet, looking at his brother.

"Five says he doesn't." Albus said.

"Deal." James said, shaking his brother's hand.

Scorpius laughed and looked down at Lily, "You know, your brothers are watching us."

Lily smiled, "I don't care anymore."

"You don't?" Scorpius asked, faking a look of confusion.

"No." Lily shook her head, "Why?"

"Well, I guess that means you'd be alright with me doing this in front of them, wouldn't it?"

Scorpius cupped her cheek and kissed her, and she gripped his robes to keep him close to her. They stayed that way for a long moment, and then Scorpius pulled away and slid a locket over her head, "You need to get on the train so you don't miss it."

Lily looked down at the locket, "What's this?"

"Open it on the train."

"Why on the train?"

"You'll miss the train if you do it here."

Lily saw how much time she had left and frowned, "But it'll be months before I see you again."

Scorpius kissed her forehead, "It'll be here before you know it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Lily smiled and kissed Scorpius goodbye, running to the train and jumping on board, not bothering to find her family with the lack of time she had left, and went into the compartment Hugo stood next to.

"You barely made it," he told her, closing the car door behind her.

"I'll tell you why in a minute." Lily said, opening the locket and smiling at the contents of it. She opened the car window and found Scorpius in the crowd and yelled out to him, "Of course it's a yes!"

Scorpius smiled at her and she blew him a kiss goodbye, seeing Albus groan and James start laughing on the platform as the train pulled away.


End file.
